Slacking
by irtenreyro
Summary: Vamps attack Sunnydale the day after the events of season 3 and the Scoobies aren't prepared. (Warning: May contain adult language)
1. Chapter 1

(Sorry for my lack of details. I'm better at writing dialogue.)

"So he just left? Does he think he's fucking David Banner or something?" Xander asked as they walked their way through the night.

" Xander can't you see this is personal for her? Have some fucking respect." Willow responded as she signaled for him to shut up.

" We should go to the Bronze, have some drinks and wait for all of it to blow over." Xander suggested. "What do you think Buffy?"

"Fine. We did just save Sunnydale from a huge fucking snake. Why not?" She tried her best at a smile.

*Cuts to the Bronze*

"Here we go." Xander handed them their drinks. "You sure you don't want anything Oz?"

"No thanks I'm fine." Oz said and then continued to have the stoic look on his face.

*"If You Leave Me Now" by Chicago starts playing*

Buffy starts sobbing again. "Why the fuck is this playing?"

"It's on random." Xander signaled for them to change the song." You know I think you could use a laugh so I'll tell you a story that I hope is at least amusing. One time me and my friend Jesse went to see this movie at the theater and this couple just starts making out in front of us. They're just being all noisy and shit so Jesse goes up to them and asks them if he can jerk off while watching them fuck. The guy gets all defensive and shit so he's about to hit us and just as he's about to hit us when the manager comes and kicks them both out. We then sit down and continue watching the movie. Nobody mentions the event to anyone else."

Buffy chuckles. "Thanks Xander."

"How come I wasn't there Xander? I think I went with you guys to almost every movie you guys went to. Even fucking Mallrats." Willow gives him a grin.

"I honestly don't remember. I think you were busy with something else." He shrugged. " I think we were watching Twister. Nothing gets people horny like a fucking tornado."

They all chuckle. "How about you Oz? Anything you'd like to share?"

"Actually I think I'm going to go. Fighting an apocalypse gets me a bit tired."

"Yeah I think we're all tired. We should take the day off tomorrow and just do nothing all day." Buffy said as she yawned.

"I second this notion!" Xander yelled

"Yeah I could dedicate tomorrow to resting." Willow smiled.

"Night guys." Buffy said as she headed out. "Don't let those fuckers bite."

To be continued… hopefully with better writing.


	2. Chapter 2

Slacking Part 2

"All set?"

"Yup. The Slayer thinks she won completely. Time to show her she's wrong." The vampire said came out of the shadows.

"So when do we attack Brodie? I mean the Slayer's gone for the night."

The vampire snapped the neck of a young man coming out of the Bronze. "Fuck it. Let's start now."

Suddenly a gang of about 15 vampires came out of the darkness and started causing carnage in Sunnydale.

The leader of the gang, Brodie, smirked as he said "Well Slayer, Let's see how you like some normal everynight vamps sucking the life out of your town."

"That's a really nice pun Boss!"

"Shut the fuck up!"

*cut to the morning. Summer's Residence*

Buffy grudgingly woke up as her alarm clock rang. "Ah great! Today was supposed to be all about relaxing." She tried to go back to sleep but her efforts resulted unsuccessfully. She went downstairs, got some cereal, and sat on the couch and turned on the TV.

She was flipping through TV channels when she heard the news. " The town of Sunnydale has suffered from some recent acts of gang violence. Five people have been found dead as a result of some carnage last night. A gang attacked the town late last night causing multiple accounts of property damage. It is recommended you stay inside today as the gang responsible for this hasn't been caught. This is Channel 7 news reporter Nicholas Angle signing off."

Buffy immediately reached for the phone." Willow, did you hear about the news? I guess once again we can't relax at all. I'll try to reach Xander."

"Buffy we need to be ready for this. These guys aren't fooling around. They can actually be a danger to Sunnydale."

"I know. We need to use the daylight to our advantage. We need to gather our weapons, get the gang, and kick the crap out of these vamps."

"Ok, I'll call Xander and tell him to meet us at Giles's. See ya there Buffy."

*cut to Giles's *

"Listen Buffy, these ones are rebels, they're more interested in causing chaos than actually fighting the Slayer. We need to stand our guard and protect Sunnydale from them. You, Willow, and I will attack from the center. Xander and Oz will be keeping guard with the crossbows." Giles then stood up and opened a weapons cabinet. " This should supply us well."

" No fucking way! I feel like I'm Batman and instead of an utility belt, I have hidden stakes!" Xander exclaimed as he got into the combat zone." Ok. Now let's kill these motherfuckers


End file.
